1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ocular lens and an imaging apparatus, and more specifically relates to an ocular lens suitable for magnification observation of an image displayed on an image display device, and an imaging apparatus having this ocular lens mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, ocular lenses for magnifying an image displayed on an image display device such as a liquid crystal display device and observing the image with the naked eye have been used in a viewfinder of an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera. There has been a demand for such an ocular lens to be small in size and to be high in imaging performance. In order to respond to such a demand, JP2016-001209A proposes an ocular lens constituted by four lenses in which a positive lens, a negative lens, a positive lens, and a positive lens are disposed in order from an observation object side. In addition, a technique disclosed in JP2015-075713A has been known as a similar ocular lens constituted by four lenses.